The Real Golden Trio
by shorttrees007
Summary: A Better summary inside. Please read I really think you'd like it. Rated T for language. Does not follow book story lines.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter... Do you think J.K Rowling might sell it to me?

A/N: This is my first fan fic, please review, but please don't post any flames!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm Maddy. I'm 16 years old. I have 2 best friends. Athena, and Laurel. This is our story.

I am, shockingly, Albus Dumbledores granddaughter. Fortunately for me, i'm his daughters daughter, which means I don't carry his last name. Which I guess is a good thing, since being his granddaughter makes me a number one target. It also doubles my risk since I am his closest living relative. (my parents, unfortunately, were killed when I was one and a half years old by voldemort himself.)

My friends and I are all orphans, strange thing is all of our parents were killed by voldemort, less than a week from each other, which my grandfather says gives us an even stronger bond. We are also the youngest members in the Order. For the past 5 years we have been living as muggles, going to muggle schools, and being tutored by my grandfather over the summer. We were posted in a different spot every year where voldemort's threat was the highest.

This year is going to be different though, my grandfather decided it would be a good idea to finish up our schooling at Hogwarts. We all agreed.

Laurel, Athena, and I became friends when my grandfather learned of our unique abilities that went together perfectly. You see Laurel is a natural born leader, can act on and follow the most complicated plans. Which is great since I am a planning genius (If I do say so myself). I make the best thought out plans.

Athena's unique ability is a little different. She can sense when danger is near. We don't know how it works exactly,  
but we've always been warned if a serious danger is near.

I also have one more ability, one that has no relation to Laurel or Athena. I can perform spells without speaking, or a wand. Wandless magic. Everyone can perform wandless magic to an extent, but it takes away most of your energy. For me though, I can do it without the side effects. The only other person known to be able to do it is my grandfather.

Anyway, we have all been exeptional students, so exceptional, we are a year ahead in our magical studies.

We begin our story August 31st, the night before we are scheduled to get on the Hogwarts Express. We have been living in an apartment my grandfather rented out for us in London for the past month. He said it could be our vacation since we are already so far advanced in our studies, and have been working very hard for the Order for the past year.

Now sit back, relax and read!


	2. The night before

Disclaimer: I own harry potter... oh wait that was just a dream

A/N This is the first chapter not the prolouge. Please feel free to comment, I would really appreciate it.

I need all the help I can get!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is going to be so different this year isn't it?" Laurel asked.

"How so?" I questioned her.

"Well... for starters, we are three american witches, whom have been living as muggles for the past 6 years, who are also privately tutored by your grandfather who also happens to be the most amazing wizard in the world Albus Dumbledore." She then looked at me. "Maddy...that's beside the point anyway, We are going to a whole new enviroment. It's scary!"

She's right you know..." started Athena. "We have never been in a magical school before. We don't have a clue as to how they run! Much less ones on different continents than our own. Not to mention we are are a year ahead of our age group.. which puts us with 7th years I think..."

"Yea, 7th years. We do everything else with kids our age. I used to go to the school all the time when I was younger. Plus," I reached into one of my bags, "Remember that Maurader's map I told you about? The one I stole from Filches office, and made a copy of?" They both nodded. "It took me a while to figure out how to get it to open, but I drew a map of the school. We may not know where people are at all times but we know all the secret passageways."

"Yea, I guess you're right..." Laurel said distactedly... looking for something. "Where did my hair scrunchies go... MADDY!"

"Sorry" I said guiltily, and pulled the scrunchie out of my hair.

"Why don't you get your own?" She asked exasperatedly.

"Stealing then wearing yours seems more... well... fun than wearing my own." I said cheekily.

Laurel opened her mouth to respond, but Athena cut her off.

"Before you two get into a fight over this AGAIN, I suggest we check over all of our stuff, so we can get to the train station ON time" Athena said.

"Yes mom." Laurel and I said simultaneosly.

Athena just rolled her eyes. "Atleast go to bed, It's almost 12:00 am. For your sake and mine." she added. She then looked at me "Maddy you need more sleep than any of us. You're not an insomniac as much as you'd like to be." she said with a grin.

"It's not my fault Laurel keeps me up at night!" I said defiantly.

"I do not keep you up!" Laurel stated, almost angrily.

"Yes you d-" I started to say until Athena cut me off and said

"Just go to bed for me?" she asked while giving us her famous puppy dog eyes.

"Fine!" I snapped. "Only because those damned puppy dog eyes are so hard to say no to."

"What she said." agreed laurel while she was pulling up her covers.

"G'night" Athena said, almost half asleep.

"G'night" I repeated than Laurel did the same .

Before glorious sleep overtook me I whispered out loud "Hogwarts here we come."


	3. Get up!

Disclamer: No I do not own harry potter , but I own all unknown characters in this story.

A/N: This is my first fan fic. Please let me know truthfully about what you think. I'd really like to hear from all of you. Enjoy this new chapter, and happy reading!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maddy, Athena GET UP!!" I heard someone shout. I sat up in bed, slowly regaining conciousness as some one was angrily yelling and throwing things into her trunk. "We're late! You have to get up!" The voice shouted, then continued, "Oh where are my robes?! Why do they even wear robes! It's so stereotypical!"

When I finally managed to open my eyes I saw the voice was actually Laurel's. "What time is it?" I asked gro-  
ggily.

"9:30!" She shouted. "The train leaves in an hour!"

"An hour!" I cried out. I jumped out of bed and ran straight for my closet. As I was looking over possible outfit choices, I noticed Athena was still in bed, sleeping soundly.

"Athena it's time to get up!" I called over to her. No response came, she didn't even move. I walked across the the large (and only) bedroom in our apartment.

"Athena GET UP!" I yelled at her and tried to shake her. She remained immobile.

"Won't get up?" Laurel asked when she came through the door brushing her thick, wavy, chesnut brown hair.  
I shook my head no and continued shaking Athena. There was still no response.

" Remember the ONE word that always gets her attention no matter WHAT?!" Laurel said in a sing song voice.

I smiled and nodded, wondering how it could have slipped my mind. It was the only way we were able to get her up for most of the summer.

"How could I forget?" I told Laurel.

I was still grinning as I bent down on my knees and whispered very softly, "Athena." No response. I drew in a breath and whispered the one very special word... "Boys."

I was taken aback when I heard the blood curdling screech come from Athena, and then I was pushed aside by her in her haste to get up.

"Where!" she screeched, now fully awake, her eyes darting around the room looking for the non-existent boys.  
All her eyes found were Laurel and I rolling around on the floor hysterically laughing.

"Oh no... not AGAIN!" Athena groaned.

"Works... every... time." Laurel said in between giggles.

"It never gets old!" I laughed.

We kept laughing for a few minutes, before Laurel finally calmed down and said "As much as I'd hate to end this, but our little laugh fest is going to have to end since.." she looked down at her watch. "We only have 45 minutes left to get to the train."

"Damn it!" Athena screamed. "Why didn't you guys wake me up earlier?!!"

Laurel and I just stared at her.

"Oh... right."

Athena and I then rushed to the bathroom and we both started to brush and style our hair.

Athena was having a hard time brushing through her curly and very tangled dark brown hair. It was so dark you almost thought it was black.

It was smooth sailing with my darkish blonde hair, with natural white blonde highlights. I can't even count the number of times people have asked me where I get my hair dyed. It got so annoying I accidentally hexed an elderly lady who was asking me about my hair. I had to quickly reverse the jinx and put a small memory charm on her, needless to say, I have controlled my temper since then. I then put it up in a bun, what I always do.

"Why don't you let it down? It's always up!" Athena said.

" I just like it up okay!"

"Okay, jeesh..."

I walked back into the bedroom and threw something on. I looked in the mirror and found I had made a surprisingly nice outfit choice. "I am good." I said aloud.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Laurel calmly reading in a corner. "Why are you already ready?" I asked

"I finished packing at five in the morning."

"FIVE??!! In the MORNING?!"

"Yes. FIVE in the morning. I actually got up around 4 am."

"If only everyone had sleeping patterns like yours" I muttered.

Laurel just grinned and returned to her book.

About 5 minutes later, we were headed outside to the ministry car. We put all of our trunks in the trunk,  
and headed off to platform 9 and 3/4.


	4. Reunited

Disclaimer: Do I wish I owned Harry Potter? yes. Do I actually own it? no.

A/N This chapter is a lot longer, it has more words than all of my previous chapters combined! Please read and review!!

"We're here." I announced when the ministry car pulled to a stop in front of the station.

"_This_ is _here_?" Laurel asked.

"Yes."

"But this is a _MUGGLE _train station!"

"But Platform 9 and 3/4 is a _magical_ station. Don't worry." I reassured her. "Come on, we have.." I checked my watch "20 minutes before the train leaves."

We get out of the Ministry car, grab our trunks, and head up to the door of the station. Inside, I went up to a woman behind a counter where the platforms 9 and 10 were. She pointed to an entryway, and I motioned for Athena and Laurel to follow me in. We went through and saw two train tracks marked 9 and 10.

That's when Laurel started freaking out.

"Where's platform 9 and 3/4's?" She asked frantically. " I only see platform 9 and 10! Is this some kind of sick joke Maddy?! Because if it is and we don't get to school i'm gonn-" she then stopped when I covered her mouth with my hand,

"You just really need to _calm down_." I said. "To get to platform 9 and 3/4 you have to go through a sort of ... barrier."

"Okay, then where's the barrier?" Athena asked. I pointed to a brick column.

Laurel and Athena looked at each other and started to laugh hysterically.

"That's... a...good...one!" Athena managed to choke out.

"Walking... through...a...column!" Laurel said before doubling over in laughter again.

"It's no joke." I said and pointed back to the brick column where a family just walked through and another was now standing, saying their goodbyes..

The family consisted of 7 people. A middle aged couple, an older set of twin teenaged boys, two younger looking teenage boys, and a girl. This would have been a normal site except while most of the family had fiery red hair, one of the two younger teenage boys had jet-black hair.

"Is that...?" Laurel trailed off.

"Yeah it is..." I answered her. "It's Harry Potter."

"Man, it must be rough..." Athena muttered behind me. "With all that attention he's getting..." she pointed at the witches and wizards staring at him in awe.

"Yea, you can only imagine.." I agreed.

I turned my attention back to the couple, now talking to the older teenage twins. Well, they were more scolding than talking.

"Now Fred, George, I need you to promise me that you won't be causing the kind of trouble you did last year! Because if you do, there'll be hell when you get home!"

My ears perked up when I heard the two names of the boys , then I thought _Nah, it couldn't be that easy to find them_.

"Honestly Mother! Language!" One of the twins said grinning.

The woman blushed. "Only you two could drag that kind of language out of me!!" The woman said sternly. "Now promise me.

"We promise mum." The boys said together.

"Now I suggest you uncross your fingers behind your back." She said.

"You know us too well mother." They said while bringing their hands infront of them.

The mother then turned to the youngest of the red-heads and said "Now Ginny, watch out for all your brothers, especially the older two. Okay?"

"Yes, mum." The girl answered shortly.

The mother and father said their goodbyes to middle red-head, and then stopped at the jet-black haired boy.

"Now Harry, you may not be one of our blood related children, but we still think of you as one. Feel free to contact us if you need help!"

"Thanks Mrs.Weasly." The boy replied, and they all walked through the barrier.

_Mrs.Weasley?! It was true, I had found them_. _Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. It all made sense now._

"What's wrong?" Athena asked. I ingnored her and walked up to the woman.

I tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned around to look at me, her eyes blood-shot from crying. "May I help you dear?"

"Mrs.Weasly?!" I asked. She nodded.

"It's me Maddy!"

"Maddy?!" Her voice sounded shocked and surprised. After a few moments of silence.she then squealed and pulled me in a bone crushing hug.

"Don't kill her Molly." Mr.Weasly said grinning.

Once Mrs.weasley let me go, Mr.Weasley pulled me into a hug even tighter than Mrs.Weasley's.

"You're one to talk!" Mrs.Weasley chuckled.

"We haven't seen you since you're 11th birthday party!"

"It's been way too long." I agreed.

"Are these the friends Albus told us about?" Mr.Weasly gestured behind me.

"Yes." I said turning around to face them, "This is Athena," I gestured toward Athena, "and this is Laurel"  
I gestured to Laurel.

"We've heard so much about you!" said Laurel as Mrs.Weasly took her time to hug Laurel and Athena. She then let go of them and hugged me.

"We've missed you so much!" She started to cry.

"I missed you to..." I said trying to soothe her.

"Especially Fred..." She whispered to me.

I smiled "I missed him too." I whispered back to her.

She pulled away and started talking.

"I remember when you visited us all the time. You were always getting into trouble with Fred and George.  
Though you were always the brain behind the group. Strange thing was, you never acquired a british accent, then Albus told us of his "Home Roots" Theory. Do you know about the theory?" she asked Athena and Laurel.

They both nodded. You see, my grandfather's theory is that when you have a strong love connection in one place, you form a magical bond, and no matter where you are, a peice of that place stays with you. Thus, me and my american accent.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Mrs.weasley screeched. "You girls better get going! You have less than 5 minutes to get on the train! We'll keep in touch!'

Athena and Laurel went through the barrier first, and as I went through I could've sworn I heard Mrs.Weasley say "I wonder what Fred and George are going to say when they see her?" and I just started to smile.

We were very lucky that We got one of the only empty compartments left. When we got settled in, we started hearing voices in the hallway.

"Why did the girls have to kick us out out of the compartment?"

"Well Ron, let's stop and think," A voice said irratabley. "When we first enter the compartment, right off the bat you make some loony lovegood comment to Luna, then on top of that you ask hermione if she'd gained weight over the summer! If I were one of them I'd kick us out too!"

"Fred! I'm not the only one who did something stupid! I clearly remember George talking about loon- I mean Luna too!"

"Well Fred is an ass, but we don't need you encouraging him!"

"Hey!"

"Get over it George. Let's try this compartment."

The 5 boys entered the compartment and Fred started to speak. "Do you mind if we...?" He stopped speaking when he saw me. "Do I know you?" He asked me.

I grinned. "You could say that." I answered him. "You could also say that I was the one who cut off most of your hair when you were nine, and that we used to pretend we were married." I said still grinning.

Everyone in the compartment started to look at me like I was crazy except for Fred and George. They stood stock still as glimpses of realization crossed their faces.

"Maddy!?" They both screamed. I nodded and they pulled me into a tight hug. My eyes started to water. Athlough he would probably deny it, I could see that Fred was crying too, while George's eyes just glistened.

"Fred...George...can't...breathe..." I gasped as their gripped got tighter.

"Sorry." The both muttered.

"Why did you leave? We saw you one day, and the next day you were gone!" Fred asked me.

"Order Business, we'll talk later." I whispered to him.

"And who are these fine looking young ladies?" Lee Jordan asked.

George smacked him in the back of the head.

"Well who are you?" Laurel asked, clearly ticked.

"How could I have been so rude? I am The Lee Jordan!" he said cockily.

"Well, The Lee Jordan, i'm Laurel and this is Athena." She gestured toward Athena next to her.

"Athena, goddess of war and wisdom, and not to mention beauty." He winked at her. Athena just blushed furiously. He then Proceded to kiss her hand, his gaze never leaving Athena's eyes. Athena became a shade of red unrecognizable to man.

This was getting to lovey dovey for my taste, so I couldn't help but start to belt out "So this is love" and strangely, Fred did the same.

Everyone in the compartment started laughing except for Lee and Athena. Lee turned an even deeper shade of red than Athena.

"All jokes aside, it was pretty freaky that you two decided to do that at the same time." Laurel said.

"Way to to state the obvious Laurel." Athena muttered, and Laurel just rolled her eyes.

Fred and I just shrugged.

"They used to do it all the time when we were little. Probably a bit more than Fred and I did it." George said.

"Weird." Laurel breathed.

"Very." George agreed.

Laurel started to smile, George did too.

Fred and I started to hum "So This Is Love" only loud enough so we could hear. Then we burst out laughing.

"What are you to lauging about?"

"Nothing Harry!" Fred and I answered simultaneosly.

"You know my name?" Harry asked looking at me.

"Well, I saw your scar..."

"I just figured you didn'nt since well, you didn't..." he trailed off, not knowing how to finish the sentence.

"Didn't what? Bow down at your feet and beg for your autograph?" I teased

"Well, actually.. uh ... yeah."

"Well I just figured you wouldn't want all the attention." I told him, then continued with an even bigger grin on my face."But I could if you wanted me to." I then got on my knees infront of him. "Oh HARRY! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!" I started dramatically then continued, "I give you my heart harry!" I then started laughing hysterically, and everyone joined me.

Once the laughter died down Laurel and George started talking about quidditch, which got everyone else taliking about it too.

Eventually the conversation divided into pairs of two's. Laurel and George were still talking about quidditch. Athena and Lee were comparing the grossness of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor beans they had tasted. Fred and I, well talked about everything, candy, sports, muggles, weasley's wizarding wheezes, etc.

About an hour before the train was supposed to stop. Lee went to go check on his sister, and Athena grew quiet. In about 15 minutes I heard Laurel point behind me, gasp then say "Oh.My.God."

I turned around and saw where Laurel was pointing, and I also gasped. There leaning against the window, was Athena sleeping soundly.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked.

"Should she not be sleeping?" George asked, confused,

We ignored them and started to talk.

"Is there any other way?" asked Laurel.

"We've already tried everything during the summer and nothing else works!"

"This is going to be so embarassing for her..." Laurel said.

That's when Lee came back.

"Oh great another person to add to the embarassment." Laurel added.

"Did I miss something?" Lee asked.

"If you did we don't know what it is." Said George.

"You guys have to promise not to laugh."

"Oh, now they talk to us!" George said.

Laurel and I just glared at him

"Okay, Okay WE PROMISE NOT TO LAUGH..." George said mockingly, then he added "I am a master at keeping a straight face, if I do say so myself."

"Only because he had to talk himself out of many sticky situations." Fred whispered to me, and I laughed quietly.

"What's so embarrassing?" Lee asked.

"You'll find out." I answered him. Then I turned to Laurel. "You do it, I did it this morning."

"Fine."she said, then called across the compartment. " Athena! BOYS!"

Athena woke up with a screech, her eyes darting around the compartment.

We tried, really we did, everyone tried to cover their mouths, trying to hid their silent chuckles. It took Athena a minute, she was still hazy from sleeping, but she got it, and then groaned.

_"Oh no."_

We then took that as a permission to laugh, and we did.

"I think we should change into our robes now." Ron said, after we stopped laughing.

Laurel, Athena, and I flicked our wands, and in an instant our muggle clothes changed into sleek black robes.

"How did you _do _that?" asked Fred. We just grinned in response.

"That means they're not going to tell us." said George decidedly as they started to grab their robes from their trunks.

About 15 minutes later, the train pulled to a screeching stop in ront of the station. We all grabbed our trunks and headed out to the platform.


	5. The feast and more

A/N Thank you for reading my story so far. Please review. No one is, and I'm getting kind of discouraged. Please review. Did I already say that?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, unfortunately.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The platform was over-crowded with students,trunks,pets, and teachers desperatly trying to direct students through the carraiges. Laurel, Athena and I were masters at getting through crowds. It was one of the skills we had aquired from living in large cities.

Once we got to the grounds we saw horseless carraiges waiting to take the students to the school. We climbed in and waited for more people to fill the carraige.

We were deep deep in conversation about nothing in particular, so when the boys, meaning Fred,George, and Lee, came up to the carraige and shouted, "Hey Girls!" we were so shocked, we screamed.

"Whoa, someones a bit jumpy aren't they?" muttered George while climbing into the carraige.

"Sorry." the three of us muttered.

"Do you guys know what houses you have been sorted in? Or do you have to be sorted with the 1st years" Lee asked grinning at the thought.

"Ha,ha." Laurel said sarcastically.

"We were sorted during the summer." I told them.

"and..."

"And what?" I asked.

"What houses are you in?!"

"Oh, sorry. We were all sorted into gryffindor."

"hmm..." said Fred.

"What?" I asked him.

"I just thought you'd be sorted into Ravenclaw."

"So did we." Athena answered quietly.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We arrived at the school about five minutes later.

"Wow." Athena breathed when she saw the castle.

"I know." I answered her. "Come on, we should get inside for the feast."

I could almost see Laurel's ear perk up when she heard me utter that last word.

"Feast?" she asked. I nodded, and she practically dragged us into the castle.

"Where's the food?" she asked sadly when we got into the great hall. She saw that the four long tables were filled with many _empty_ platters.

"The food comes after the sorting. Let's go find a seat."

They took their seats across from me in the middle of the table. After a few minutes with Laurel sighing every so often, Athena got fed up and said "I can't beleive you are _irritated_ just because the food isn't here yet."

"Hmph." was all Laurel said.

Less than a minute later the boys came through the entrance to the great hall. Athena and I greeted them,  
but Laurel just grunted.

"What's wrong with her?" asked George who was snapping his fingers in front of her face as if she was in a trance.

"I told her there was a feast, and she got _really_ excited. Then she realized she has to wait, and got like this." I pointed to her.

"Oh, that's why you ran off, I just thought you were just crazy and resisted my good looks and charm." he kissed his biceps. We all laughed. "What?" He asked looking genuinly confused. That made us laugh even harder. Laurel was the one who stopped us.

"What are they staring at?" she asked gazing over my shoulder.

"She speaks!" squealed George.

We ignored him and looked over to where she was staring. It was the first years entering the Hall. Almost every single one of them was looking up. We then did the same.

"That's so awesome." Laurel said.

"I agree." said Athena.

"I almost forgot about the ceiling." I said dreamily. I was snapped out of my daze when the sorting hat started singing.

Once the song and the sorting was over, and the nervous first years took their seats, my grandfather stood up and started speaking.

"Welcome back to another year at hogwarts. What happened at the Triwizard Tournament last year was unforunate, and that Voldemorts threat is getting greater each day. Now on a lighter note, i'd like to remind you that the forbidden forest remains forbidden to all students." he paused and looked over in my direction. I heard a soft chuckle from Fred and George and realized it was them he was looking at. "There is a new list of banned items posted on Mr.Filch's door if you wish to check it. Anyway, I will not keep you from the delectible feast so... dig in!" he clapped his hands and the empty platters filled with food.

Everyone (Laurel, Athena, me, and the entire male population at Hogwarts) started eating as if they hadn't been fed properly in months. There was no real conversations, except for grunts of appreciation and muffled sentences.

A few minutes later a girl a couple of seats down from us pointed at us and said to her friend, "They're eating like BOYS!"

"So?" Laurel said.

"Was I talking to you?" The girl asked.

"No, but you were talking _about_ me, which gives me the right to enter in your conversation." Laurel said matter-of-factly. "Anyway whatever-your-name is, I think it is perfectly healthy to actually eat your food and not just poke it around your plate."

"Be nice!" Athena told her laughing.

"My name is Parvati!" The girl said angrily.

"Mhmm." Laurel answered her, then returned to her food.

"Don't you guys worry about getting fat?" Another girl sitting across from Parvati asked.

We looked at them, looked at each other, and then started laughing hysterically.

"Shut up Lavender!" Paarvati hissed while we were still laughing.

When Laurel went back for her 8th helping of chicken Athena and I stopped her.

"Save room for dessert!" I scolded her.

"There's dessert?" She asked her eyes widening like a kid in a candy shop.

I nodded, and she became completely silent staring at the platters.

No later than 5 minutes later all of the platters were cleaned and filled with dessert.

Once all the dessert was cleared and each student was sufficiently stuffed, my grandfather stood up again to speak.

"Well now that our bellies our full, it is time to get some rest, for classes start tommorow." The whole great hall groaned. My grandfather smiled. "First years please follow your prefects to your common rooms. You are dismissed."

We all got up and headed out of the great hall. I suppose we were pretty fast in getting out of there because when the boys caught up to us they were panting heavily.

"Why...do...you guys...walk...so..fast!?" Lee asked.

"Oh,sorry." I told them and we all slowed down.

"Thank you."

When we turned a corner George asked "How do you guys know your way around?"

"Maddy knows because her grandfather is the headmaster, but for Laurel and I we use this." she pulled out a map from her pocket. "Maddy made it, we've been studying it all summer."

"Can I see that?" Fred asked pointing at the map. Athena handed it over to him. "Hmmm..." he uttered while looking over the map.

"What?" I asked him.

"The map.. it looks a lot like... never mind."

"The Mauraders map?"

"How do you know about the map?" he asked bewildered.

"When I was younger I snuck into Filch's office and took it. When I finally got it open, I made a copy of it. Then I returned it to his office. How do you know about it?"

His eyes glazed over with the memory. "We nicked it when we were younger, from Filch's office of coures. It helped us with alot of pranks. We gave it to Harry in our 5th year though, he needed it more than we did." he said lazily, still thinking of the memory.

I smiled at this seeing him revisit his past, he seemed so...calm.

We both snapped out of it when we reached the portrait hole.

"Password dears?" the fat lady asked.

"Do any of you know the password?" George asked. We all shook our heads.

"Oh,no." Laurel said sighing.

"Damn it.." George muttered.

"What're we gonna do?" Athena asked.

" I dunno." Lee answered her.

"I have an idea!" I said.

"What?" Laurel asked.

"This." I said turning to the portrait. "Serapis."

The Fat Lady chuckled, "Good one dear." She opened the portrait hole.

"Thanks." I told her as I walked into the common room. I turned around and saw that everyone else was still standing outside the portrait hole. "Are you comin' in or what?" I asked them.

"Does she do this often?" Fred asked ignoring my question.

"All the time." Athena answered.

"She thinks it's funny." Laurel added.

"It is funny! Just not for you!" I said.

"True." George said finally coming in, followed by everyone else. "We do stuff like this all the time. I guess we forgot what a prankster you truly are, should've remember. Though that was not up to your normal standards" he said grinning.

"Well forgive me, I've been out of practice. I've had to live with these two whom don't have a great sense of humor like you. Besides, I'm better at planning them not going through with them."

"Hey!" Athena and Laurel both shouted, insulted.

"You'll live." I told them.

We went up to the dormitory and into a room marked "6th years" and entered. There were 6 beds lined up in room, with 6 desks separating them. Our trunks were already laid neatly at the end of our beds.

"This is so cool!" Athena squealed while jumping on her bed.

"Remind me again why we went to American muggle schools all our life?" Laurel asked while looking over her books that were already neatly put into alphabetical order on her shelf.

"To help save the wizarding world?"

"Oh. Right."

I went over to my own book shelf and picked up a book. "I'm gonna go read down in the common room."

They both nodded, and I headed downstairs.

The common room was packed. There were atleast twice as many people as there were chairs. Luckily for me someone was just getting out of one of the chairs near the fire. I sat in it before anyone else had a chance to grab it.

I don't know how long I was there,reading, but when I finally looked up the common room was empty. I figured now would be a good time to head back up to the dormitory. As I was standing up Fred walked down the steps.

"Hey." I said as he walked towards me.

"You said we could talk later about why you left?" he said nervously.

"Right." I flopped back down on my chair. "The day after my 11th birthday party, I was at Hogwarts, and my granfather said he had something important to talk to me about. We were in his office and he started talking about these 2 girls. One named Athena, an american witch whom was living in a muggle orphanage with no knowledge of her parents being magical. Then there was a muggle born witch named Laurel whom was living in another orphanage. She was a great leader, and used her pre-developed magical ability to it's best. Then he told me about how if we used our magic together we could help bring a lot of useful information to the wizarding world. Then he told me I would have to move America and leave my friends."

FLASHBACK---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I know this will be hard for you, to leave all of your friends, but the information you will gather will help us with the fight against Voldemort."

"Isn't he dead?"

"Not entirely. I will explain more into detail later on that matter. I beleive he is trying to rise again since Harry Potter is coming to school next year. We need the three of you to help us."

"Okay, I'll do it,"

"Really?"

"I trust you grandpa."

"Wonderful, I'd like you to meet Athena Proctor, and Laurel Rotter." he opened the door to his study where two girls were sitting, talking.  
End Flashback--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"... from there we hit it off, and became good friends, soon to become best friends. Then it hit me, we were going off to America the next night, and I had no time to say goodbye to all of you! Heres what happened..."

Flashback-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You girls are leaving tommorow night," Grandpa told us. The other girls had no problem with it, having lived in America their whole lives. I however, did have a problem with it.

"You mean I don't have time to say goodbye?" My eyes started to water when he shook his head.

"We have to make this a clean break, Fred and George can't know anything about this. Molly and Arthur know everything of course, but they can't. I want your last memories with them to be happy. I must say I rather enjoyed that little stunt you pulled on Molly in the kitchen." he said chuckling.

I ignored his compliment and spoke, in utter horror, "Last memories?! You mean forever??!!"

"Oh no! I didn't mean it like THAT." he laughed. " I just didn't want your last day with them _for now_ to be filled with sorrow. You understand don't you?"

"I understand." I told him.

End Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow." was all Fred said.

We were silent until he asked another question.

"How do you know about the Order if it was started this summer?"

"Easy, we were already doing work for the order, we just had to join officially this summer. The reason you didn't see us at headquarters during the summer, is because we were on vacation."

"Oh."

I looked dowm at my watch and saw it said 12:00 am.

"I think we should go to bed it's getting really late,"

"Yeah, you're right," We both got up. Before he turned to go I stopped him.

"Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"You can't tell anyone about this, I know you know not to tell about the order, but also about me being Dumbledores granddaughter. You can tell people close to you, i guess. i trust you to choose wisely." I said in a mock authoritative voice.

"I know, I know." he said smiling.

We parted ways and went up to our dormitories. When I got into mine, I saw Laurel still up, reading. I also saw that there were threes more girls asleep in the extra beds. I signaled my goodnight to Laurel and fell asleep wondering about what would happen tommorow.


	6. Potions

A/N I am so sorry for not posting for over a month. First I had a pressing research project I had to finish, and I had to go away for a week. Not to mention the piling amount of homework even though it was the end of the year. And I lost this chapter in my notebook on a school trip. So I had to re-write it over again. Anyway, I apologize again, and I am already ahead a chapter on this story, so don't worry about me not posting.

Plus, school is now out, so I can do a lot more writing! Don't forget to review.

This chapter is from Fred's point of view

* * *

"What's on the agenda today?" George asked when he came into the Great Hall.

"Potions." Lee answered.

George then stuffed a whole piece of toast into his mouth.

"Must you do that in public?" I asked, disgusted. George had now started scooping spoonfuls of butter and jam into his toast filled mouth.

"Aaw, Fred, don't go all pansy on me now." George answered teasingly.

I rolled my eyes and went back to my scrambled eggs. When Lee came down he gave up breakfast to try to finish one of his potions essays assigned over the summer. I chuckled and he rolled his eyes without looking up from the parchment.

* * *

"10 points from Gryffindor." Snape stated sharply when we came into the Potions classroom 5 minutes late for class. "What is your excuse this time?" 

"Erm… well we got confused. We figured that after _all_ these years they'd let you have a classroom with some sunlight and happiness." I knew I was pushing it at this point, but for some insane reason I decided to go on. "But we know that's just not your style." In fact, we had actually been late because Lee wouldn't leave the Great Hall without finishing his Potions essay first.

"Another 15 points from Gryffindor…. Apiece." Hissed Snape through clenched teeth. "For your cheek."

I refrained from rolling my eyes and I cautiously took my seat in the back of the classroom. Lee and George, who could probably care less, plopped nonchalantly down in the two seats beside me.

3 girls sat in front of us. I didn't recognize them at first. I thought I knew everyone in my class.

"Nice way to start off the school year." One of the girls hissed to me.

"Laurel?"

"Yep." She muttered in agreement.

"This is a 7th year class. Your supposed to be in the 6th year class."

"We're ahead a year." She muttered back.

"How'd you manage that?" I asked amusedly. She was about to answer, but Snape had seen thaeir little chat and walked over to their table with his meter stick. He slapped down the stick on the table. My fingers barely got out of being hit, but Lee and George weren't so lucky. They both cursed liudly while shaking their fingers to restart the blood flow. Snape took away another 15 points an proceded to the board to write the directions for the potion they were to make in this class period.

When Snape barked at a few students for not paying attention, the girl in front of me shuddered violently. It was Maddy. I took out a piece of parchment and scribbled a note to her. I threw it in front of her, but she didn't move an inch. It was as if she hadn't even seen it.

When I saw that Snape was out of ear-shot I leaned over my table to whisper to Laurel.

"What's up with her?"

"She has what we like to call, ESP."

"ESP? Isn't that the thing muggles think they have when they see the future or something?"

" Well yes, but for us it's a shortening of 'Extreme Snape Phobia'." I laughed and she shot me a stern look. "I'm serious, she's scared out of her mind. Won't even tell us what made her so scared. Just said it happened when she was little, and it was too stupid to tell us."

Afraid of Snape? Everyone's afraid of Snape. I mean he's probable _the _scariest Professor at Hogwarts. But this was extreme. Every time he walked near her she shuddered. She was so pale I was almost afraid she wasn't getting enough oxygen to her brain.

"Fred mate, stop staring into space! Your potion's burning!" I looked down at the potion I was supposed to be making, It _was_ infact burning. I cursed under my breath and desperately tried to scrape of the purnt parts form the side of my cauldron.

"Time is up!" Snape shouted, with 15 minutes left in class. He flicked his wand to erase the instructions on the board. "I want you to pour your potion into one of these vials on my desk. You will then drink your potion to see if it was brewed correctly."

They had been making the Draught of Desire. When the drinker ingests it, they are supposed to go into a sort of sleep, and have visions of your true desires. I scooped some of my watery blue liquid into a vial and placed it on my desk. Most everyone had potions the same color as mine., all except for Maddy. Hers was an ugly muddy brown substance. It seemed to be very thick. I shuddered at the thought of having to drink that.

"Bottoms up." George and I knocked back our potions. Everyithing became fuzzy, and then dark.

I opened my eyes and saw I was in a different room. It was another sort of dungeon. The room had no doors or any openings of any kind. Thank goodness I'm not clausterphobic.

_In the distance I heard a clucking sound, like a chicken., but that's impossible there are no doors!_

_The sound seemed to be coming closer. _

_Cluck ,Cluck, Cluck._

_Closer, Closer, Closer._

_Suddenly out of nowhere, the beast appeared. It was a headless chicken. A _headless chicken! _I almost laughed, but it seemed to be heading for _me. _I stepped out of it's way, but it changed directions. As if it could see me. But it's a headless chicken! How the hell could it know where I am?_

_I had to start running away from me. It kept getting faster and faster. It never seemed to tire out. It was almost at my heels now, so again, I sped up to try to lose it. I looked behind me, the headless chicken had now stretched out it's large talons and was desperately trying to scratch my legs._

_Then I ran into something, something like a wall._

When I opened my eyes I found looking up at the potions classroom ceiling. The back of my head was throbbing. So I had run into a wall. I winced in pain as I got up. I saw other people were in srange positions as I was, like strewn over the desks, some were even still frantically running around.

I noticed a strange sound in the room. It was unknown to my ears. I looked around the room to find the source of the noise. My classmates were either waking up or running into things. Then I saw a convulsing hooded figure with it's head on the teachers desk.

_Snape _was _laughing._ _Professor Snape. _I didn't think it was possible. When he looked up, I saw tears of laughter in his eyes. He wiped them away and seeing all his students waking up groggily, gained his composure.

"As I'm sure you have noticed, almost all of you have brewed this potion wrong. Well actually, everyone except- will someone please get that girl to madame Pomfrey!"

Angelina Johnson was sitting in the corner, holding her knees , and muttering "Not the three legged cows. Not the three legged cows. Not the three legged cows." Alicia Spinnet and Kenneth Towler helped her to the nurse.

"Yes Ms.Rotter?" Snape acknowledged Laurels hand in the air.

"Maddy still hasn't woken up!"


End file.
